Leluna Nighdo
Biography Leluna has gone through many ordeals in his life, He was among four other eggs in a litter abandoned by the massive black-purple demon shadow wolf The Black Beast. After hatching they wandered the forest together until each was seperated due to different circumstances. Leluna ended up in the care of his lusus WolfDad, WolfDad was not like ordinary lusus, he later died during the summoners rebellion when Leluna was a wriggler. He was found by his ancestor, Kwygon Dyrnat who took him in for a short time before having to leave again. He lived by himself until he was 8 sweeps old. After gaining mastery over his hair's abilities, he left Alternia during the war that ripped through it, rocketing off into space. He found his way to a space colony filled with humans, demons and trolls. He befriended them and was given a dragon egg. When it hatched he located the broken nest of it's siblings and brought them back to life. He raised all 26 dragons and infused them with his own blood. He later left the humans after his dragons had grown older and traveled to a different Alternia. There he met Nicros his best friend for the rest of his existence, a teal blood with a chill attitude he could relate to. Nicros and the other trolls he met were all either subjugglators, assassins or some type of criminal/bystander or in the military. He got along with them easily, until one of the fish showed up, a violet blood with a big mouth that ordered him to kill everyone of them. He refused, and the blue blooded army general Rednax, he'd become good friends with over conversations including murder and the torment of enemies subdued the fish. Leluna ripped all of the violet bloods fangs out with a pair of pilers and wore them as a necklace made by Rednax. Right after that however, condy showed up and attempted to inslave his friends, the lime blood laughsassin he had talked to breifly jumped into the way of her trident just as she was about to stabe through Leluna. He fought with Condescension after that, in an act of defiance and hatred of all things fish. He declared qoute 'only one I SERve Is THe MIRTHfuL MesSIahS!', he gave himself up to her, letting himself be arrested to keep Nicros, his then pale crush, and the others from being taken. He fought her brutally aboard her ship. He was electrocuted several times and finally after being stabbed in the chest he ripped a part of her left arm off and ate it before she had him tied down and left in an escape pod leaving him to die as the ship exploded. He was saved, by a gem stone like alien creature that he quickly befriended. He when back to the Alternia he'd found after that. He met Nihall not long after he then adopted an angel boy he'd found and several grubs who by that time had pupated and left his care. Neither of them realized their relation outside having purple blood. Nihall Dyrnat became leluna's mate a few hours after they met, they shared a love of mass genocide and bathing in the blood of their foes. Leluna became Kismesis with the infamous Jack Noir a while later. He fought alongside the striders against the condese in the second war that hit Alternia. TBC Alternate/Present Self Universe 2 Leluna (aggressiveDemotivatorr) Matesprit: Nihall Dyrnat Moirails: Ahmose Makara, Karkat Vantas Kismesis: Acrela Children: Kurloz Makara, Gamzee Makara, Zalkoz Dyrnat, Nihlel Dyrnat, Leuviir Dyrnat, Svemma Dyrnat, Almathea Dyrnat, + a hundred more History: TBC Universe 1 Leluna (aggressiveDemotivator) Matesprit: Kwygon/Zarhall Dyrnat Moirail: Kismesis: Jack Noire Children: Nihlel Dyrnat, Zalkoz Dyrnat, Svemma Dyrnat, Almathea Dyrnat, Gamzee Makara, Kurloz Makara, Feljak Noir, Jaggerjak Noir, Kurmas Noir, Lillia Noir, Jehall Noir, Vernil Dyrnat, Yang, Yin, and Despair Makara, Dragon Nighdo, Corpse Nighdo, Kaname Nighdo. Death Nighdo, Gamjak Noir, Leljak Noir, grubs 1 & 2 Scourge Nighdo, Etsuko Nighdo, Nanaia Nightdog, Orzhov Nightdog, Erebus Nightdog, Crimson Shiva Nighdo, Luleiir Nighdo, Lalunare Nighdo, Lalunure Nighdo, + hundreds more Appearance Long black hair that is very large and is a living part of him that he uses as a modus as well as a storage container and occasional bed. He has two purple lip piercings on either side of his mouth connected to black chains that are connected to his ears and claw like earrings. His Strife Specibi is HAIRKIND, he summons weapons from his hair as it fans out on either side of his head. His hair is large enough to swallow a planet. He wears a black shirt and a ragged black trench coat with purple pants and no shoes most often. He occasionally wears dresses of varying styles among skirts and blouses. He has hundreds of scars. TBC